Usuario discusión:Mimi sempai
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Pakkun page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Dariel Senju (Discusión) 01:59 6 mar 2013 ok n_n Problemas Buenas, Mimi sempai. Si tienes algún problema conmigo dímelo cuando me veas en el chat. Y, no soy injutso, solo sigo las normas al pie de la letra. No se quien eres, pero no me conoces. 16:28 14 mar 2013 (UTC) Baneo Hola Mimi, la razón por la que te baneé y no a él fue por que tu llevabas más varias advertencias además acaba de echarle con un "kick" por decir algo y vas tu y lo repites para intentar molestarle, tu baneo es justo. Saludoss [[User:Sasuke UcHiA|'UcHiA']] [[Usuario Discusión:Sasuke UcHiA|'Discusión']] 16:00 18 mar 2013 (UTC) Re:Baneo Hola Mimi, como ya te he dicho efectivamente él fue echado con un kick pero tu antes que el también fuiste echada además de decir varias expresiones inadecuadas y ser advertida, si fuiste baneada fue por repetir lo de basura llamándoselo a él. Saludoss [[User:Sasuke UcHiA|'UcHiA']] [[Usuario Discusión:Sasuke UcHiA|'Discusión']] 16:07 18 mar 2013 (UTC) Re:Injsto Hola de nuevo, Mimi te advertí más de la cuenta ya que poder podía haberte baneado antes y no he echo ningún trato especial con nadie ya que dije varias veces que os callárais en general y después le eché por decir lo que dijo, además me gustaría que me tratases con un poco más de respeto..con esto me refiero a la pregunta del anterior mensaje que me dejaste. Saludoss [[User:Sasuke UcHiA|'UcHiA']] [[Usuario Discusión:Sasuke UcHiA|'Discusión']] 16:19 18 mar 2013 (UTC) Amenazas Hola Mimi, quería advertirte de que dejes las amenazas YA o se avisará a un administrador, si tienes algún problema comunicaselo a algún administrador pero no intentes amenazar mediante discusión además dudo mucho que hoy Sasukeuzumaki te haya estado calumniando básicamente por que está de vacaciones por lo que no está en el wiki, por lo menos infórmate antes de acusar injustamente. Saludoss [[User:Sasuke UcHiA|'UcHiA']] [[Usuario Discusión:Sasuke UcHiA|'Discusión']] 00:44 29 mar 2013 (UTC) Mandar mensaje Hola Mimi, bueno pues como sabiendo que mediante el perfil no se pueden mandar mensajes ._. , te aconsejo que lo dejes en su discusión. Saludoss http://images.wikia.com/wikiuchiha/es/images/c/cf/Orochimaru_Chibi2.png El Kazekage }} 13:50 29 may 2013 (UTC) Bloqueo Hola Raquel, has sido bloqueada durante dos semanas por insultar a un usuario mediante su discusión además de que no volverás más al chat (al menos con esta cuenta no). Saludoss http://images.wikia.com/wikiuchiha/es/images/c/cf/Orochimaru_Chibi2.png El Kazekage }} 16:23 30 jun 2013 (UTC) Bloqueo No necesariamente se deben tener 3 baneos para el bloqueo, con esto: Usuario_discusión:Sasukeuzumaki#Duda es más que suficiente para un bloqueo inmediato permanente, aún si no has tenido ni un solo ban; que lo disfrutes. Administrador Saile aipas (discusión) 18:00 30 jun 2013 (UTC) Mensaje Hola Mimi, que tienes más cuentas está comprobado gracias al Staff, aunque lo niegues ser es así, otra cosa es que no tengas más en este momento. Saludoss link=Usuario discusión:Sasuke UcHiA 15:52 29 jul 2013 (UTC)